


【枪弓】请君入瓮（七）

by ab158442



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 12:40:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16787137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ab158442/pseuds/ab158442
Summary: 狂王黑弓篇开启老夫老妻模式额狂王黑弓真是深得我心





	【枪弓】请君入瓮（七）

**Author's Note:**

> 狂王黑弓篇开启  
> 老夫老妻模式额狂王黑弓真是深得我心

（七）

“亲爱的局长，我想下周的宴会你一定要赏脸参加——你已经拒绝我两次了，连续拒绝三次热情的邀请可不是什么绅士的行为。”

听着电话那头恨不得舌头都打卷的麻烦语法，男人皱着眉，从喉咙间挤出一个沉闷的鼻音，听起来极为不耐。

在他正打算挂掉电话时，身后凭空伸出一只手，在半空中截住了他的手腕。

灼热的气息喷在他裸露的肩头上，激得他浑身一颤，手心一软，电话掉在了桌子上。

身后的人紧紧贴着他光裸的脊背，沉声道：“为什么要拒绝？”

那人说着，贴在他身后的胯狠狠朝前一顶，深褐色皮肤的男人吐出一连串颤栗的喘息，冷峻的脸上写满了情欲，他锐利得几乎能洞察一切的金色瞳孔也因此失去了焦点，但他的理智还没有彻底崩溃。

不如说是，正因为身后的人宽容地留存着他一线的意识，令他不至于在自己的办公室里沦落成欲望的奴隶。

“……无用的，社交。”电话已经被他忘在一旁，男人瘫在光滑的桌面上，浑浑噩噩地从呻吟的空隙间挤出一句短促的回答。

压在他身上的男人皮肤白得发亮，健硕的胸膛上却有着无法形容的纹路，红色的，每每他动腰，都如鲜血般流动，仿佛是什么不祥的预兆，直教人避之不及。

“嗯~？为什么不试试看呢，或许有你想要的信息。”那人缓缓减慢动腰的幅度，转着圈在里面碾着他的敏感点。男人浑身都在肉眼可见地颤栗，似乎是受不住了，他整个人都完全贴在了冰凉的桌子上，还有从后面被抬起的半个膝盖。

“啊啊……别、那里——”

男人开始不管不顾地尖叫着呻吟，那是他濒临高潮的征兆，不过数秒便尽数将精水喷在了抽屉的把手上。

他身后的人随之闷哼一声，猝然停下了动作。

两个人都大汗淋漓，喘得厉害，时间仿佛凝结了数十分钟之久，才缓缓有人动起来。狂王看着还贴在自己胯间的屁股，反手狠狠地拍了一巴掌。

“真是个害人不浅的屁股。”

Alter闷哼一声，扭过头，回击道：“彼此，‘狂王大人’。”

狂王草草穿了裤子，又顺手在那圆润的臀肉上掐了一把：“电话。”

Alter就保持着趴在桌子上的姿势重新拿起了电话，熟悉的电流声还有呼吸声告诉他那位贵族赶上了他们做爱的尾车，甚至可能因为太过惊愕而连挂电话都忘了，但Alter并不介意。

“喂？”

如果没看到他翘起一只腿架在桌面上，下身完全坦露，股间甚至还淌着新鲜的精液的画面，光听声音，一定会联想到一个西装革履，一丝不苟的精英。

“啊——警长大人……”那边被Alter提醒，才记得说点什么。

“您说得对，连续拒绝三次不是绅士的行为，那么希望下周的宴会值得我的期待。”Alter说完，不等那头的回应便挂断了。

狂王坐在本应属于Alter的真皮椅子上，百无聊赖地将手指插进了刚刚才光临过的小穴。

Alter任由他帮自己将剩下的精液抠挖出来，便无情地拍开了狂王的手，自顾自地穿起了裤子。

“你从来不会做无聊的事。”Alter笃定地说着，一边靠着桌沿一边缓慢地扣着衬衫的扣子。

狂王眯起眼睛，盯着Alter胸口的视线被衣服渐渐地遮挡住，他才抬起眼睛与Alter对视：“当然，你比任何人都了解我。”

Alter熟练地将领带打好，语气淡漠地问：“你知道我最近在查什么？”

“——我当然没有那么神通广大，我只是个不怎么出门的……嗯，闲人?罢了。”

Alter冷笑一声，从地上捡起狂王的外套朝他一扔：“出门也不过是解决兽欲而已。”

狂王无奈地耸肩：“你知道的，我总不能——把声名赫赫的警局局长给圈养在家里。”

“……”Alter瞪了他一眼，那双锋利的金色眸子十分有气势，奈何狂王看惯了这种眼神，反而极为受用地笑了笑。

“是你一直挂记的那件事。”

Alter闻言一怔，眼里闪过一丝痛苦，转瞬间又化为了波澜不惊的宁静，留给狂王的只有短暂的三个字：“知道了。”

还有一个背影。

办公室的门无情地关上，独留狂王一人对着夜色惆怅，他不情不愿地穿好衣服，有些郁闷地想。

每次做爱都像是一夜情，搞不好真要考虑一下把他圈在床上养了。

先前打电话来的贵族见到Alter时，脸上飘过一丝可疑的红晕，他有些不敢和Alter对视，便一个劲地越过Alter看他身后跟着的男人。

被看得浑身不舒服，卫宫问道：“你是什么时候招惹到人家了吗？”

Alter波澜不惊地回道：“当然不可能，他巴不得巴结上我。”

“哦？真是稀奇，向来不涉足贵族们间纠纷的局长大人竟然亲自出现在宴会上——这将会是明天一整天的头条。”

“Archer。”Alter有些无奈：“我可不希望明天的头条会是你将各个家族的人都惹了个遍。”

卫宫笑了笑：“虽然嫌恶，但我还是有分寸的。”

Alter出场时，整个会场的人都忍不住惊呼出声，那几乎是整座城市的正义与权力的象征，Alter在此之前一直保持着绝对中立的立场，无论是威逼还是利诱，他均不会动摇，也就导致了长久以来，Alter的立场被各方所垂涎着。

虽然他根本不是什么大家族的后裔，但依旧不容小窥。除了无知又自大的乡巴佬，没人敢对Alter面前露出半分不敬。

能请来Alter出席，那这个宴会的意义都变得非比寻常。

人潮顿时将Alter包围起来，而跟着他的卫宫则没那么受欢迎，被贵族们你一推他一搡地，很快便被送到了稀疏的外围。

尽管被称为警局的新星，卫宫依旧找不到一丝容身之地，毕竟Alter的光芒要更耀眼得多。

卫宫看着人群，如释负重地叹了口气，天知道他有多久没有这么自在过了。他四下看了看，没有人察觉到这个角落，卫宫压低了帽沿，侧着身子灵活地消失在了人群相反的方向。

漫长又拥挤的宴会可算被Alter找到了喘息的机会，Alter躲进厕所的隔间，整理了下松散的领结，抬手看了一眼表。

还有一个半小时才结束，该死的。Alter有些懊悔，他就不该听狂王的话来参加宴会，果然都是些无用的社交。

Alter整理了下思绪，正要推开隔间的门，突然听见外面响起了交谈声，他下意识地停下了推开的动作。

“Alter局长怎么也来了，莫不是也听了风声才——”

“不可能，这消息还没传开，Alter不可能这么快才听说。”

“那可未必，你瞧这才短短几个小时，宴会上几乎一半的人都知道了——Caster——也就是库丘林，他即将以真面目示人。”

“这么大的事，可不要瞎传，Caster他是什么人，怎么突然要……”

“——那是从他嘴里亲口传出来的，还能有假？据说是沉寂已久的拍卖会要在六周后重启，Caster仿佛从哪淘到了一个宝贝，要作压轴品登台。”

“什么宝贝能比Caster本人出面更瞩目？”

“——这我就不知道了，但在那个地方拍卖的，除了……还能有什么？反正我是十分期待，毕竟家里那个屁股早就松得什么也夹不住了，嘿嘿。”

“哈哈，你这个老淫棍，你买的那个可是上等品，到你那可才一个月。”

“……”

夹着几声淫笑的欢笑声渐渐远去，Alter总算知道狂王让他参加的理由了。他一开始就应该藏在厕所里，这样没准还能听见更详细的版本。

啊啊……既然如此，看来他也非掺一脚不可了

“哈？要我去？C城不是慎二负责的范围吗？为什么突然叫我去？”

卫宫把办公室的桌子拍得啪啪作响，多亏了这儿的隔音是一流的，要不然恐怕要被整个楼层侧目以示了。

话中的另一位主角一脸嫌弃地看着卫宫：“我说Archer啊，你知道这个任务有多危险吗？我也只能抓抓小偷啊什么的，论这种大案子，全局上下可非你莫属！”

好像无话可反驳，卫宫看了坐在办公桌前巍然不动的Alter一眼，有些烦躁：“Alter，你也说点什么啊？”

“叫局长。”Alter推了推根本没有度数的金边眼镜，冷漠地说：“我也觉得你是最佳人选。”

“你之前强行把我带去宴会已经在我的义务范围外了。”卫宫义正言辞地说：“我现在身上可是还有一个贩卖人口的案子，临时换人绝对不是一个明智的选择。”

说到这个，慎二立刻接话了：“那个不是进入到尾声了吗，已经是谁都可以接手的状态了，换成我也绝对没问题的！”

“你不是只能抓小偷吗？”

“——这个嘛，只、只是一种修辞啦，你不要在这种无关紧要的地方较真啊！”

眼看两人间的硝烟一触即发，Alter开口了。

“间桐，你先出去一下。”

慎二顿了一下，立即换了张面孔，带着一脸油腻腻的笑容关上了门，在临走之前他还不忘瞪卫宫一眼。

卫宫神情复杂地望了Alter一眼，似乎在组织措辞，Alter将面前小山一般的文档挪到手边，露出了一张干净的桌面。

在卫宫开口前，Alter先张口道：“你的任务里已经没有需要你的地方了，所以派间桐去也无可厚非，你这两天准备准备，前往c城，库丘林比起其他事来说更值得你用心。”

“可是——”那批被解救的奴隶里他还没有一一看过。

Alter抬头，一双金色的眼眸像是无机物一般冷酷，他用不带任何感情的口吻说道：“你会想去c城的，因为——你弟弟会在拍卖会上出现。”

卫宫顿时再无怨言，他的眼神立即变了，变得坚定而决绝。

“请交给我。”

Alter露出了猎物上钩般的微笑，他欣慰地点了点头，道：“顺便，如果能把关于库丘林的情报带回来就更好了，哦，我给你给予他重击的允许。”

卫宫扶额，终于忍不住把心声吐露了出来：“我还是觉得，某种意义上，我只是用来执行这些棘手的案件的垃圾桶而已。”

Alter毫不吝啬他的坦诚，如实回答道：“你能有这种自觉简直是太棒了。”

卫宫动身得很快，几乎是第二天，天还没亮就坐上了飞机，然后暮色深沉时，Alter便收到了卫宫到达的讯息。

那个时候他正和狂王腻在一起，听见手机响起铃声，埋头狂王胯间的Alter立即打开了短信。

狂王：“……”

一边回短信一边口活的Alter依旧把他舔得硬梆，但这画面实在太过憋屈，狂王头上暴起青筋，一把将Alter抱起，扔到床上欺身而上。

Alter的腿自然而然地缠上狂王的腰，可直到狂王将他彻底扒光，胸口两粒乳尖被舔得翘起，性器也高高昂首，Alter都没把目光从手机屏幕上离开分毫。

“……Alter。”狂王有些郁闷，在Alter侧颈上咬了一小口。

“别闹，在工作。”

“……”

他一个大男人，总不能问出诸如‘谁更重要’之类的幼稚问题，但他们已经很久没温存了，狂王实在想和他的亲爱的好好翻云覆雨一番。

Alter发完一条长讯息，转头看向狂王，他还没来得及看清狂王的表情，便被他迫不及待地捏起下巴来了一个深吻。

正当两个人湿淋淋黏糊糊地亲着时，Alter的手机又好死不死地响了起来。狂王率先比Alter反应过来，眼疾手快挂断了铃声。

Alter喘着气道：“你什么时候这么小孩子脾气了。”

狂王眯起眸子，在他唇瓣上轻啄：“什么工作这么重要？”

“…是Archer的事。”

“唔。”狂王轻吟一声，道：“他到c城了啊。”

Alter抬起脚踹了狂王肚子一下：“你还有什么不知道的？”

狂王顺势把Alter的裸足握进手心，挤进他的腿间：“这是理所当然的事情，既然有那孩子的消息，无论如何Archer也会去的，不是吗？”

Alter有些无奈地放松了身体，任由狂王将自己的下身拽至与他胯间相贴。他动了动腰，调整到最舒适的角度便窝进里床便彻底放弃了主动权。

狂王探到他臀缝之间，插进两根手指。

咕啾作响的水声渐渐取代了越加急促的喘息声成为这狭小空间里的主旋律，雄性荷尔蒙不要钱般地肆意挥霍，空气也渐渐变得灼热起来。

本该从这旖旎的气氛中渐入佳境，可那不识好歹的手机又响了起来。

狂王瞥了Alter一眼，见他没有接电话的意图，便继续将肉棒塞进那柔软紧致的小穴中。

铃声锲而不舍地响着，狂王下意识跟着节奏前后摇摆腰身，Alter一向喜欢快节奏的重金属音乐，于是他便头一次尝到了自己种下的恶果。

“啊——快、停下……”

狂王相当享受Alter在做爱中失神的表情，比起平时冷冰冰硬邦邦的一张脸，还是这种动情又淫荡的表情更适合他。

忍不住想要从他身上索取更多——

但在这之前，果然还是要把烦人的家伙打发走才是。

Alter感觉自己几乎快被狂王生生肏射了，他无意识地喊停，却没想狂王竟然真的停下了动作，那个一向任性又执拗的家伙竟然主动把手机扔到了他胸膛上。

机体的冰冷刺激得Alter缩了一下肩膀，他有些迷惑地看了一眼狂王，只见狂王一脸郁结地说：“太吵了，赶紧接起来。”

Alter无奈地勾了勾嘴角：“本来是想陪一会儿你的。”小腹还有些抽搐，似乎在回味刚才的那番翻云覆雨，狂王停得实在太是时候了，如果不是有电话催命般地轰炸，恐怕Alter就要以为是狂王故意的。

明明他知道，食髓知味的身体只会将狂王缠得死死地，开始主动摇摆起腰肢。

“喂？”Alter终于接通了电话，他的声音还哑着，听起来有种大病未愈的虚弱感，电话那头的卫宫不由自主地怔了下，但他决定老老实实地什么也不问，选择单刀直入工作上的话题：“……关于‘库丘林’，还有什么别的情报吗？凭你给我的资料，这案子基本上是地狱级别的难度了，就算是我也办不到。”

虽然亲手将电话递给Alter，但狂王并不是个能老实得下来的人。看着一脸平淡地与人通电话的Alter，下身却一丝不挂地双腿大张，只要低头就能将两人交合处看得一清二白……狂王埋在Alter体内的分身又忍不住涨大了一圈。

Alter不动声色地瞥了他一眼，声线一如既往地浑厚，嘴巴也锋利得像把刀子：“我捡你回来，不是让你吃白饭的。”

电话那头的卫宫被狠狠地噎了一下，却不知道此刻的Alter的双腿已经欲求不满地将狂王缠得发紧，恨不得把狂王整个人都吸进身体里一般。

狂王聚精会神地注视着那双近在咫尺的金色眼眸，手指悄无声息地趁Alter张嘴的那一刻夹住了他的舌尖。

“……你赢了。”卫宫叹了口气，猛地听见一声可疑的喘息，不祥的预感油然而生，他几乎是立刻意识到发生了什么，防止再从另一端传出过分的声音，卫宫以最快的速度挂断了电话。

与此同时，狂王的两根手指已经像审视自家花园一般肆无忌惮地在Alter口里搅弄，时而将殷红的舌头整个夹起，亲吻并且允吸那敏感的舌尖，时而像是戏弄宠物一般引导Alter用舌头将自己卷起来。

无法吞咽的口水顺着唇角溢出，更多的则是被狂王搅弄出一片响声。

这种感觉，好像连嘴巴带着脑袋都被彻头彻尾地侵犯，Alter却由衷地享受着这种感觉。

狂王想起了刚才的对话，有些恶劣地笑道：“你可真是坏心眼，Alter，明明对‘库丘林’的一切都了如指掌。”

“唔、我知道的，可比不上你的一只手，‘狂王大人’。”

那副顺从地任由自己侵犯，眼中的锋芒却不输分毫的模样彻底点燃了狂王的征服欲，他将Alter的双腿几乎打开成一条直线，摁在胯间，粗暴而疯狂地贯穿进去，巨物的前端凌虐般地碾过娇嫩的内壁，Alter随着脑袋里的欲浪起起伏伏，差点要溺死在床上。

眼前一阵模糊，Alter下意识伸出手，蹭了一手背的湿润，这才发现自己在狂王的肏弄下挤出了泪水。

他像个搁浅的鲸，可怜地躺在一片滩上，鼓动着腮企图从干燥的空气中榨取救命的水分，海浪一下一下地拍打在他身体周围，却只能使他距离深海越来越远，将他推向致命的窒息中。

“——”

Alter脸上都是泪水滚落的痕迹，除此之外还有尚未蒸发的泪珠挂在睫毛与两颊上，眼圈哭得通红，看起来格外引人怜惜。

狂王情动时，身上血红色的纹络便会隐隐泛光，像是与此共鸣，从Alter肩颈、腋下、腰腹也裂开了大片大片的疤痕，那颜色与Alter的瞳孔一样惊艳绝伦，足以令人瞬间深陷其中。狂王根本无法将视线从这具身体上移开半分。

“Alter。”狂王低下他那高傲的头颅，近乎野兽撕咬般地与Alter接吻，从唇齿交融的间隙中挤出了几个模糊不清的字音：“——一起下地狱吧。”

Alter双手环抱狂王的肩膀，将他那还不够低的身子压向自己，两具火热的胸膛纹丝合缝地相贴在一起，一如他们交融结合的下身。

Alter勾起嘴角，温柔的微笑使得他的脸更加美丽迷人，他说：“好。”

绝顶的快感攀入四肢百骸，Alter腰身猛地弓起，颤栗着敞开身子将狂王的精液尽数接纳。

狂王气喘不止，身上的红光渐渐褪去，乍一看，他身上的纹路变成了近乎伤疤的模样，为这具矫健的身体平添了不少狠戾。

Alter还有些失神，手掌无意识地在狂王后颈摩挲，似乎只有这样他才能彻底安心下来。狂王绑在脑后的小辫子不知什么时候松散了，Alter闭着眼睛为他重新系好。

系成结的那一刻，Alter重新睁开了一双清明的眸子。

狂王不舍得从里面出来，紧紧搂着Alter的细腰倒在床上，气息都吐在他小腹上。“你派Archer去，就没想过是把羊送了虎口？”

“什么？”

狂王有些得意地笑了笑，他问道：“要不要打个赌？”

“嗯？”Alter警觉起来，一般这种时候，都没什么好事：“赌什么？”

“就赌Archer能不能如愿。”

Alter望进狂王那双仿佛看透一切的红色眼眸，似乎是想看透他的心思，但在这一点上，狂王做得比世界上的任何人都要出色，就连Alter也自愧不如。

荒唐的是，尽管游戏还未开始，但Alter竟然生出了一种自己会一败涂地的错觉。

这种如影随形的窒息感紧紧抓住他的心脏，令他心慌到几乎无法呼吸。


End file.
